Cousins
by joeygal
Summary: This is a crossover of Dawson's Creek and Gilmore Girls. What if Joey was cousins with Lorelai and Rory? Will they help her win back Pacey?
1. Part 1

Part 1  
  
Joey Potter was depressed. Her then boyfriend Pacey Witter had dumped her for his ex girlfriend Andie McPhee. Joey now hated Andie more then she used too.  
  
Her older sister suddenly came rushing through the door.  
  
"Bessie, Why are rushing so fast?" asked Joey.  
  
"Um, You know our cousin, Lorelai."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well she decided she's coming next week with her daughter, Rory."  
  
"Ok, Where are they are going to stay?"  
  
"At the B&B of course." Bessie answered happily.  
  
"We haven't seen then for ages."  
  
"I know. The last we saw them was when Rory was two years old and you were four."  
  
"I better ring Jen about it and tell her everything."  
  
"I'll leave you alone," answered Bessie who then walked out the door.  
  
On the phone  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Jen, it's me, Joey."  
  
"What's up."  
  
"My cousin, Lorelai and her daughter Rory are coming to visit next week."  
  
"Your cousin?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And how old is Rory?"  
  
"Sixteen or something."  
  
"Jo, Your getting really excited about this aren't you."  
  
"Well yeah. I haven't seen them for ages and they live at Stars Hollow or something."  
  
"Well I'm happy that you're happy."  
  
"Thanks Jen."  
  
"What for."  
  
"For being my friend."  
  
"Well I have to go now. Grams wants the phone."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you at school."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Joey hangs up the phone and can't wait till next week. 


	2. Part 2

Author's Notes: Hey guys, thanks for all the feedback :D  
  
Part 2  
  
At school Joey and Jen where talking about when Rory and Lorelai was arriving.  
  
"I'm so excited. Lorelai and Rory are arriving today. I think they're coming around now." Joey said happily.  
  
"Cool. Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Just then they saw Andie and Pacey hugging and kissing in the school hall. As Jen and Joey walk past. Jen suddenly yelled out "Tramp" and it got Andie and Pacey really embarrassed. Everyone in the hall started looking at them and shaking their heads.  
  
At the B&B, a taxi had arrived at the front yard. Joey, Jen and Bessie were really excited because they knew it could only meant Lorelai and Rory had came. As they came out the taxi. Rory was jumping up and down.  
  
"Rory honey, Stop jumping around," yelled Lorelai.  
  
"I'm sorry Mum but I need my coffee now."  
  
"Rory, Lorelai I'm so glad you're here," exclaimed Bessie excitedly.  
  
"Bessie, Me and Rory are both glad to be here and don't mind Rory she only needs coffee and she will settle down."  
  
"Oh my, this place is big," exclaimed Rory.  
  
"Yes, it is pumpkin. And this must be Joey. Well don't just stand there, give your cousin a hug."  
  
Joey suddenly ran up to Lorelai and hugs her.  
  
"Joey, you have gotten taller," replied Lorelai.  
  
"Yeah, well the last time you saw me was four years old."  
  
"That's true," Lorelai laughed.  
  
Jen was feeling uncomfortable. She didn't know anyone except for Joey and Bessie and she started to think this was a bad idea to come wait here with Joey.  
  
"And Lorelai, Rory I would like you to meet my best friend, Jennifer Lindley."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Jen. I thought Dawson and some guy name Pacey was your best friend?" asked Rory.  
  
"They were but after I went out with Pacey, Dawson stopped talking to me. Then Pacey dumped me for ex and I had no friends so I went to Jen and we have been best friends ever since and also we have Jackers as well but his sister is Pacey's ex and the one who is going out with him now. So we hardly talk to him. Him and his sister have a special bond or something."  
  
"I'm sorry I brought it up."  
  
"That's ok. I'm over him."  
  
Joey was lying she wasn't over Pacey she still loved him.  
  
"So Rory, who's your best friend?" asked Jen.  
  
"My best friend is a girl name Lane Kim. We have been best friends since we were very young. She lives in Stars Hollow. In case you don't know where it is, it's where I live."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"Girls, You better get inside," Bessie called out.  
  
"I better go. Grams is probably worry about me."  
  
"Grams?" asked Rory.  
  
"That's what Jen calls her Grandmother."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Jen starts running and running until Joey and Rory can't even see her.  
  
"So are coming to my school tomorrow?" asked Joey.  
  
"Yeah, I have too. Mum doesn't want me to stay at the B&B all week. I can't believe her, this is meant to be our vacation."  
  
"Well it's for the best."  
  
"I guess. Well at less I can see all your friends and your ex best friends. We could do tricks on them."  
  
"Yeah that will be fun," laughed Joey.  
  
As it gets darker, Joey and Rory walks back the house and have dinner. After dinner they have a shower and go to bed. Joey couldn't wait until tomorrow when she could take Rory to school and play tricks on everyone. 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
The next day at school Joey and Rory are both talking to each other when suddenly they bumped into Andie and Pacey who was kissing. Joey needed to put her books in her locker but they were in the way.  
  
"They are doing exactly what Tristan does at my school," Rory sighed.  
  
"And what's that?" asked Joey who looked really sad.  
  
"Lean around the lockers and start kissing and stuff. The only way you can put your stuff in, is either ask them nicely or push them and if that doesn't work just slap them."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Pacey and Andie continue kissing and Joey was getting pissed so she pushed them over and they hit the floor hard.  
  
Joey, Rory and the rest of the school started laughing and giggling. Some even pointed at Pacey and Andie.  
  
Andie left crying and Pacey look there like he was slap across the face. Now he was getting mad and he wanted answers for why Joey pushed them over but instead a girl who look like she was new and Joey's friend started yelling at him.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Pacey.  
  
"Serve you right for being in the way of my cousin's locker," yelled Rory.  
  
"Excuse me. Your cousin?"  
  
"Yeah. My cousin."  
  
"I didn't know Joey had a cousin."  
  
"Well you would have know if you wasn't kissing that tramp half the time."  
  
"Don't call my girlfriend a tramp."  
  
"Well you and her act like snobs. Even Tristan nicer than you and that little skank."  
  
They continue arguing until Joey finished putting her stuff in her locker.  
  
"You two stop it," yelled Joey.  
  
"I'm sorry Jo. But this loser is rude and we should be going."  
  
With that, Rory took Joey's hand and dragged Joey along with her. She wanted to get the hell away from Pacey.  
  
Pacey stood there shocked. He couldn't believe Joey had a cousin and that she was so rude to him. Maybe they both where as feisty as Joey. As he wonders more, he went to Dawson's to see if he knew anything about Joey having this cousin.  
  
"Dawson are you here?" yelled Pacey at the front yard.  
  
"I'm here, Pace. Come on up," Dawson yelled back.  
  
Pacey climbed the stairs and through the window onto Dawson's bedroom. Dawson was inside with his filming equipment.  
  
"Hey Pace. What brings you here?" asked Dawson.  
  
"Hey. I was wondering if you know anything about Joey having a cousin."  
  
"Yeah I do but I don't want to talk about Joey."  
  
"Why Dawson. You forgive me but why not Joey."  
  
"Well I realise that Joey and I can't be friends at all because the male and female thing and all our history. It's too much."  
  
"Yeah well you have to live with the fact that you two have a lot of history. Please tell me who Joey's cousin is. I'm begging you."  
  
"Ok, Her name is Rory and she's Joey's cousin's daughter. She's rich or something but she's apparently down to earth. I only saw her once when she was two years old and I was four."  
  
"Ok. Thanks for everything."  
  
Pacey walked to the window and climbed down the stairs and walked home. He wondered why he stopped talking to Joey altogether and now he knew the reason.Andie. 


	4. Part 4

Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback again, guys :D  
  
Part 4  
  
Ever since him and Andie got back together he had other thoughts on his mind like why did he broke up with Joey.  
  
"Why did I break her?" Pacey asked himself.  
  
"Now I know why, Dawson kept on pushing me back to Andie and didn't want me to be Joey but Joey refused to go out with Dawson. He stopped talking to her altogether."  
  
"I have to dump Andie and try and get Joey back," Pacey thought some more.  
  
The next day at school Joey is walking down the hall with Jen and Rory. As she walk up to her locker she found Dawson there.  
  
"Dawson, Why are you here?" Joey asked.  
  
"Joey, We need to talk."  
  
"No we don't. You haven't even said anything to me these past few months and now you want to talk. Dawson it's too late. We have nothing to talk about."  
  
With that Joey walks off with Rory and Jen chasing after her.  
  
"Joey, wait up," Rory yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry but I had to run away from him," Joey said almost crying.  
  
"It's ok. We will get him away from you. He won't hurt you no more," Jen answered softly.  
  
Then suddenly Andie came along and started crying.  
  
"I hate you, Joey Potter," Andie yelled.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You know what you did. You made Pacey broke up with me."  
  
"No she didn't," Rory yelled back angrily.  
  
"Yes she did."  
  
"The only reason Pacey broke up with you is probably because you act like a slut and cry too much and basically do nothing but winch and who would want that. No one."  
  
With that, Andie ran off again. 


	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
The next morning, Lorelai was on the phone with her mother, Emily Gilmore.  
  
"Hi Mum," answered Lorelai glumly.  
  
"Lorelai, talk nicely and stop slouching."  
  
"Mum, how do you know I'm slouching?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"I can feel you slouching as I am talking to you. So on to better things, how is Rory?"  
  
"She's fine."  
  
"Has she made any friends in Capetown?"  
  
"First of all, it's Capeside. Second of all, of course she has friends. Dad's sister's daughter, Joey. Duh Mum."  
  
"I didn't know and Lorelai don't be rude."  
  
With that, Emily hanged the phone and Lorelai was shocked at what her mum just did.  
  
"Well she's the one who's rude," Lorelai thought to herself.  
  
Just then, Rory came down and was wondering why her mum was talking so loudly before.  
  
"Mum, Who were you yelling at before?" Rory asked.  
  
"Your Grandma. But don't worry about it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'll go and get the coffee so you won't be angry."  
  
With that, Lorelai walk to the Potter's kitchen and pour some coffee for Rory and herself and when she came back she found Joey with Rory.  
  
"Hey sunshine."  
  
"Sunshine?"  
  
"Mum likes making names for everyone," said Rory.  
  
"And here's your coffee."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Do you want any coffee, Joey?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
After they finished the coffee and eaten their breakfast, Joey and Rory walked to Jen's place to wait for Jen.  
  
Joey knocks on the door and Grams opens the door.  
  
"Hello Josephine and friend."  
  
"Hello Mrs Ryan. This is my cousin's daughter, Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore. But everyone called her Rory."  
  
"Hello Lorelai."  
  
"Hello."  
  
Just then Jen came out and said goodbye to her Grandma and left with Joey and Rory.  
  
"Why did you tell her my middle name?" Rory asked clearly embarrassed.  
  
"I didn't know."  
  
"What's Rory's middle name?" asked Jen curiously.  
  
"It's Leigh."  
  
"Joey."  
  
"I'm sorry but I tell everything to Jen."  
  
"I remember your middle name now, Joey. Bessie told me last night. It's Lillian like your mother's."  
  
"Yeah," Joey said who was kind of sad.  
  
"I'm sorry I brought it up."  
  
"That's ok and I'm sorry I told Grams your middle name. We should never tell anyone our personal stuff without asking the other person. Deal."  
  
"Deal."  
  
They keep on walking until they head to the school. As they walked through the doors and into the hall. They find boys giving them smiles and girls shaking their heads and giving Joey the evil eye.  
  
As they get closer to Joey's locker, they find that someone wrote Slut and ring Joey Potter and she will give you a blowjob and on the bottom was Joey's number.  
  
Joey ran off crying. Rory and Jen ran after her. Jen had an idea that Andie did this.  
  
As Joey kept on running and as she was running she bumped into someone but she didn't know who it was.  
  
"You're a dickhead," the person exclaimed.  
  
Joey kept on running and didn't listen to the person talking to her. Now she was also crying. Jen and Rory finally caught up to her and took her arm and hug her.  
  
Joey was glad that one thing in her life was perfect and that was her friends and family and now she had to deal with the school giving her bad looks and evil eyes. Joey felt as if she wanted to die. 


End file.
